Irileth
is a Dunmer nightblade and a resident of Whiterun living in Dragonsreach. She acts as housecarl to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, and rarely leaves his side. She assists the Dragonborn in their first battle against a dragon, Mirmulnir. She is encountered again later, as ally or enemy, during the Civil War questline. Background Being early battle comrades, Irileth and Balgruuf agreed that she would be assigned as his Housecarl. It is known that Irileth is more protective of the Jarl than most Housecarls. At some point in her life, Irileth was trained by the Morag Tong guild of Morrowind. Personality Irilith is very serious about her job and her loyalty to Balgruuf. Even after the Dragonborn kills Mirmulnir, Irileth remains distrustful of him/her, though she still tells the Dragonborn that she is glad that he/she is on her side. She doesn't seem to care much about Skyrim's traditions or tales; after Mirmulnir is slain, she refuses to involve herself in debating about the player's identity as a Dragonborn: she is simply relieved that the dragon is dead. If the Dragonborn visits Irileth in the Blue Palace after claiming Whiterun for the Stormcloaks, she speaks of the many dark ways she has dreamt of the Dragonborn's death. Interactions Dragon Rising When Mirmulnir attacks the Western Watchtower, she asks the Dragonborn to assist her with defending against the dragon. Civil War If the Dragonborn sides with the Imperial Legion, then the Dragonborn will fight alongside Irileth to protect Whiterun from the Stormcloaks. Alternatively, siding with the Stormcloaks means the Dragonborn must fight Irileth, along with Balgruuf and several of the Whiterun Guards. After Vignar Gray-Mane becomes Jarl of Whiterun, Irileth, as well as Balgruuf and Proventus, travels to the Blue Palace in Solitude, seeking refuge with the Imperial sympathizer, Jarl Elisif the Fair. Combat Irileth wields a steel sword and an elven long bow. She can also use Sparks, and Oakflesh for magical defense. Conversations The Bannered Mare Irileth: "Balgruuf, did you slip out again last night for a drink at the Bannered Mare?" Balgruuf: "Heard about that, did you? Yes, I went out for a pint or two. What of it?" Irileth: "These secret visits to the tavern will make you an easy target for an enemy assassin. You should have told me first." Balgruuf: "Damn it, woman, I'm the Jarl of Whiterun! I won't apologize for talking to my people. You can't protect me every moment of the day." Irileth: "That might be so, but it will never stop me from trying." Quotes *''"We can never rest easy, for Balgruuf's enemies will not."'' *''"Please keep your weapons sheathed in the Jarl's presence."'' *''"You are a welcome guest, but you must still respect the rules of the Jarl's household."'' *''"I've got my eyes on you."'' *''"Mind yourself in front of the Jarl, or we'll have serious problems."'' Trivia *Irileth, Idesa Sadri, and Dravynea the Stoneweaver are voiced by Lani Minella (in English) and Blanche Ravalec (in the French version). *Irileth is one of four housecarls in the game who isn't a Nord. The others are Faleen, the Redguard housecarl of Jarl Igmund of Markarth, Rayya, also a Redguard, who is the housecarl of the Thane of Falkreath Hold, and the fourth is Teeba-Ei who becomes the housecarl to Sorli the Builder if she becomes Jarl of Hjaalmarch during the Civil War. *She is very suspicious of the Dragonborn, approaching them with her weapon drawn and saying that she has constantly got her eye on them. Bugs * Sometimes, if The Battle of Whiterun is won in the Stormcloak's favor, she may reappear in Dragonsreach as if Baalgruf is still the Jarl, but the dialogue will be the same. *If one casts Rout on her close to'' The Whispering Door''; she'll be able to unlock the door to get away. Only the Jarl Balgruuf and Farengar Secret-Fire should be able to do this; she is likely simply programmed to be able to open any door regardless of locks. *If the housecarl of Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane, Olfina Gray-Mane, is killed, she will be his housecarl and the if dialogue option "How did a dark elf come to be a housecarl?" is chosen, she will refer to the battle-bond of her and Jarl Balgruuf the Greater. Appearances * de:Irileth es:Irileth pl:Irileth ru:Айрилет Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Housecarls